Charlie Kane
Charlie Kane is a character that appears throughout the Twisted Metal Series. He is a contestant in Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal: Black. Twisted Metal An old and lonely cab driver from the streets of New York. He has enter Calypso's contest to learn what happened to his son, a young man who disappeared 20 years ago. 'Vehicle: 'Yellow Jacket 'Wish: '''To get a second chance at driving. Twisted Metal 2 Although Charlie doesn't make an appearance in this game, it is assumed that he is the driver of Dark Tooth. After defeating all opponents at Hong Kong, the message of Dark Tooth states that Dark Tooth is Sweet Tooth's father. He is enraged that you killed Sweet Tooth and wants revenge. If it is like the first Twisted Metal, the the father of Sweet Tooth/Driver of Dark Tooth would be Charlie Kane. Twisted Metal: Black Charlie's son was like most normal boys. He brought home good grades, was respectful to everyone he met...an all around well-mannered child. It was his older brother that the rest of the neighborhood talked about though - the really bad Kane child. Everyone knew about him. But even the terror that he brought could not disturb the close relationship of Charlie and his younger son. They were the joy and light in each others eyes. Nothing could separate them... not even death. '''Vehicle: 'Yellow Jacket '''Ages: '''50/8 '''Disorder: '''Autism (mechanical savant), Oppositional Defiant Disorder. '''Treatment: '''Family therapy, reality testing, NO toys with moving parts. Story Charlie Kane, a taxi driver, was the father of Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane, Marcus "Minion" Kane, and an unnamed son, who was stated to be autistic in his case file. Charlie frequently brought his youngest son along with him in his taxi cab, though refused to talk to the boy about his older brother. One night, a passenger shot and killed Charlie in front of his son. Rather than leaving him, however, the son used his skills as a mechanical savant and built a controller which restored Charlie's body to life. The son controlled the body, keeping it with him so that he wouldn't be alone. Calypso visited him, promising to "make everything all better" should he win the Twisted Metal tournament. The son entered, using his father's reanimated body to drive Yellow Jacket. Twisted Metal: Lost Charlie Kane appears in this game, again controlled by his son, though it is unclear how this could be due the advanced state of decay Charlie's body would be in. His son's intent is to kill his brother, then himself, which would end the Kane family. Endings *Twisted Metal (Live-Action Ending): Charlie just wanted the chance to drive, so in order for him to drive, Calypso gave him, a red potion that makes him immortal, then, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH." Calypso then asked him to search for competitors for next years competition in which he replied, "Sounds good to me, baby!" *Twisted Metal: Black: After winning the tournament, the son went to Calypso to claim his prize; however, it was all a trap set up by Calypso. Calypso destroyed the controller, causing Charlie's body to stop functioning. He then took the boy to train him as his heir so that he can continue to run the Twisted Metal tournament when Calypso dies; he had originally planned on naming the boy's brother, the driver of Sweet Tooth, as his heir, but since the boy had killed him, he would be the next best thing, as it was "in his blood." *the ending of Black may imply that the Kane family may have some connection to Calypso. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters